callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spetsnaz
: This article is on the sub-faction of the larger and more prominent Soviet Armed Forces and Ultranationalist factions. The Spetsnaz '(Russian: 'Спецназ - Подразделение Специального Назначения (Podrazdeleniye Spets'yalnogo '''Naz'nacheniya, literally: '''Special Purpose Forces) is the elite special operations group of the Russian military. They are featured as antagonistic foes and friendlies in the campaign and multiplayer of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Singleplayer, the Spetsnaz are a completely different faction. They are the allies of the SAS and are a member of the official Russian Federation Army/Armed Forces. This Spetsnaz army is led by Sgt. Kamarov. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Spetsnaz only appears in multiplayer as one of the four factions. They always oppose the SAS. They appear in the maps Bloc, Countdown, Downpour, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, and Wet Work. The Spetsnaz models are based on the Ultranationalist models. Loyalist gallery File:Call of Duty 4 Loyalist.png|A Loyalist Spetsnaz looking around. Loyalist-1.jpg|A Russian Loyalist armed with an AK-47. Loyalist-2.jpg|A loyalist with Night Vision Goggles atop his helmet. CoD MW Reflex Combat.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting. Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Bloc CoD4.jpg|Bloc ChinatownCOD4.jpg|Chinatown Bare Load Screen Countdown CoD4.jpg|Countdown CreekCOD4.jpg|Creek Bare Load Screen Downpour CoD4.jpg|Downpour Cod4-killhouse.jpg|Killhouse Bare Load Screen Overgrown CoD4.jpg|Overgrown Cod4 map pipeline.jpg|Pipeline Shipment Load.jpg|Shipment Cod4 map vacant.jpg|Vacant Cod4 map wetwork.jpg|Wet Work Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Spetsnaz also appear in Modern Warfare 2 as enemies. They were seen fighting with the Russian Army attacking Virginia and Washington D.C and fighting Task Force 141 in the missions Cliffhanger, The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday, Gulag and Contingency. The Spetsnaz appears only in multiplayer, using the campaign Russian Airborne Troops skins. This incarnation of the Spetsnaz is far different from the Spetsnaz in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer. Instead of being dressed as guerrillas, they wear professional and standardized uniforms. Unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops, they fight against all of their enemy factions, mainly Task Force 141 and US Rangers. Strangely, in the level "Second Sun", Sgt. Foley would say something like: "Spetsnaz Troopers inbound, Ramirez, contact 12 o'clock!" This suggests that the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are the same thing except for the airborne troops being the "Vympel" group and the Spetsnaz group being the "Alpha" group, all belonging to the Spetsnaz. This sort of explains why the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are much more difficult to kill than the other enemies in the campaign. Spetsnaz Spawn Theme Spetsnaz Defeat Theme File:Spetsnaz Logo MW2.png|Spetsnaz logo in Modern Warfare 2. mw2 spetsnaz.PNG Spetsnaz climbing ladder Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png|Spetsnaz climbing in the ladder. Spetsnaz soldiers 2 Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png|Running Spetsnaz Spetsnaz soldiers Wolverines Modern Warfare 2.png Multiplayer Maps MW2 Bailout.jpg|Bailout Highrise-promo.jpg|Highrise Skidrow.jpg|Skidrow Sub Base.jpg|Sub Base Terminal.jpg|Terminal Loadscreen mp vacant.jpg|Vacant Derail.jpg|Derail Estate.jpg|Estate Wasteland.jpg|Wasteland Bare Load Screen Overgrown CoD4.jpg|Overgrown MW2 Salvage.jpg|Salvage MW2 Storm.jpg|Storm Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Spetsnaz appear in the several missions throughout the game. They first appear in "Executive Order", when fighting Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, Brooks, and Grigori Weaver off in a Soviet cosmodrome as the Americans try to abort a space launch. Next they appear in "Numbers" when attempting to capture Dr. Clarke to prevent him from revealing information on Nova-6 to the CIA. In Crash Site the Spetsnaz appear as enemies towards the end of the mission, working directly with the Viet Cong . WMD sees the Spetsnaz guarding the whole faciliity. And the Spetsnaz Operative appears alongside Viet Cong forces in Payback . The Spetsnaz are harder to kill than normal opponents in Call of Duty: Black Ops, due to increased health and more accurate aiming than other enemies in the campaign. They also utilize combat techniques such as rolling out from harm's way. Multiplayer The Spetsnaz are a playable multiplayer faction always opposite to the Black Ops. They wear similar garb to their opposite faction, but use slightly different camouflage and they don't use balaclavas or olive-drab colored helmets as seen in "Executive Order", "Numbers" or "WMD". Urban Spetsnaz Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Nuketown BO.jpg|Nuketown Bare Load Screen Radiation BO.jpg|Radiation Bare Load Screen Launch BO.jpg|Launch Overview Kowloon BO.png|Kowloon Germany Flag Berlin Wall BO.png|Berlin Wall Overview Stadium BO.png|Stadium Recreated Load Screen Convoy BO.jpg|Convoy Recreated Load Screen Zoo BO.jpg|Zoo Blackbird Hangar 18 BO.png|Hangar 18 Warhead Silo BO.png|Silo Galactic Sign Drive-In BO.png|Drive-in Arctic Spetsnaz Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Summit BO.jpg|Summit Bare Load Screen WMD BO.jpg|WMD Bare Load Screen Array BO.jpg|Array Bare Load Screen Grid BO.jpg|Grid Bare Load Screen Stockpile BO.jpg|Stockpile Ravine Discovery BO.png|Discovery Gallery Spetsnaz Logo.png|Black Ops Spetsnaz Logo. Soviet Patrol BO.jpg|A Soviet patrol. Soviet Guard BO.jpg|A guarding Spetsnaz. Soviet AK-47 BO.png|A white-dressed Soviet with an AK-47. Soviet Squad Patrol BO.png|Patrolling Spetsnaz squad. Spetsnaz Melee BO.jpg|A Spetsnaz meleeing with a KS-23. TheRussian-Man.jpg|The Spetsnaz Operative in Payback. Soviet AK-47 Guard BO.JPG|Another Spetsnaz soldier guarding with a AK-47. Soviet in Hazmat Suit.jpg|Spetnaz in hazmat suit Soviet urban 1.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Hardline and a PM63 w/ Grip. Soviet urban 2.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Lightweight and an AK-47 w/ Dual Mags Soviet urban 3.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Scavenger and an AK-74u w/ PK-AV Scope Soviet urban 4.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Flak Jacket and a RPK w/ Dual Mag Soviet urban 5.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Ghost and a Dragunov Spetsnaz control point BO.jpg|A Spetsnaz flag. Spetsnaz_flag_BO.png Spetsnaz Executive Order BO.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier with his AK-47. Spetsnaz WMD BO.jpg|Spetsnaz soldiers enter the barracks in "WMD". Soviet Spetsnaz Executive Order BO.png|Alerted spetsnaz in "Executive Order". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 They appear ingame as enemies fighting alongside with VDV Airborne troops. The Spetsnaz also appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops Survival Mode. They are more agile and tactical than in previous games as they will roll and dive from cover and attempt to sneak up on players. They are also a multiplayer faction. Multiplayer Maps ArkadenMW3.jpg|Arkaden BootlegMW3.jpg|Bootleg DomeMW3.jpg|Dome DownturnSmall.jpg|Downturn FallenMW3.jpg|Fallen Bare Load Screen Foundation MW3.jpg|Foundation Bare Load Screen Getaway MW3.jpg|Getaway (Face Off) HardhatMW3.jpg|Hardhat InterchangeMW3.jpg|Interchange Bare Load Screen Liberation MW3.png|Liberation LockdownMW3.jpg|Lockdown Bare_Load_Screen_Lookout_MW3.jpg|Lookout (Face Off) OutpostMW3.jpg|Outpost Bare Load Screen Overwatch MW3.jpg|Overwatch ResistanceMW3.jpg|Resistance Bare Load Screen Underground MW3.png|Underground Gallery Spetsnaz Soldier1.png|A Spetsnaz soldier in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer. Spetsnaz Soldier2.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier being killed by an grenade explosion. Spetsnaz sniper MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz sniper aiming down his MSR. Spetsnaz snow MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier in Outpost with a CM901 with Hybrid, Underbarreled Shotgun and Choco Camo Spetsnaz control point MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz flag. Spetsnaz SPAS-12 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz operative holding a SPAS-12. Spetsnaz.jpg|Spetsnaz and VDV troops in Europe. Spetsnaz AK-47 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier with an AK-47. Equipment and Arsenal Cold War Assault Rifles *AK-47 *Galil *FAMAS Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Kiparis *PM63 *Uzi *Skorpion *MAC11 Light Machine Guns *RPK *HK21 *RPD Shotguns *KS-23 *SPAS-12 *Olympia Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *Strela-3 Pistols *Makarov *CZ75 Modern Warfare Assault Rifles *AK-47 *FAMAS *G3 *G36C *FAL *TAR-21 Submachine Guns *AK-74u *P90 *MP5K *PP90M1 *PPSh-41 (DS version) *PPS-43 (DS Version) *MAT-49 (DS version) Light Machine Guns *RPD *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *SPAS-12 *Striker *Model 1887 (Survival Mode) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *WA2000 (In "Loose Ends" and Hidden) Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *Stinger Sidearms and Machine pistols *USP .45 *M9 *P99 *MP412 *PP2000 *G18 *TMP *Five Seven Notable Members *Vladimir Makarov *Spetsnaz Operative *Major Petrov *Yuri (Formerly) Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" Trivia General *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, when playing as Spetsnaz, if the player looks at the player's sleeves they can see the letters SPEC-OPs, meaning Special Operations. *The Spetsnaz are the only faction to be featured in all non-WW2 games except Call of Duty: Black Ops II, always opposing an 'allied' team. *Since Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they have started every single multiplayer match with the usual 'Take no prisoners comrades!' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The Spetsnaz announcer is voiced by Sgt. Kamarov. *Despite the fact that the multiplayer faction is Spetsnaz, the character models used for the faction are those of the Ultranationalists. *It is strange that they oppose the SAS and are an enemy faction in multiplayer, as their allegiance would be the current Loyalist government. *Their victory theme appears to be taken from the Anthem of the USSR. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *They do not wear watches, whereas all other factions do. *They are against every other enemy team in multiplayer. *The announcer is voiced by the same actor as Major Petrov, and Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Arctic Flak Jacket model for the Spetsnaz faction has the same face model as the Spetsnaz Operative. *The Arctic Ghost Perk in multiplayer uses the same face model as Dimitri Petrenko. *The multiplayer announcer for the Spetsnaz is Boris Kievski, who voiced Dimitri Petrenko. *Sonny Puzikas, a real former member of the Russian Spetsnaz, provided information for Treyarch about the Spetsnaz and also did the movement recording. Some of the Spetsnaz also have very similar, if not the same, facial features as him. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Their multiplayer battle dialog is reused for the Inner Circle. *Their victory theme can be heard during the end of "Return To Sender". *Also, their spawn theme can be heard during the mortar firing sequence in "Back on the Grid". *Their emblem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is almost the same as their emblem from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 emblem is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer, along with Task Force 141 and Militia emblems. *The Spetsnaz use different outfits than their counterparts from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, despite being the same unit. Videos Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare [[Video:Call Of Duty 4 Modern Warfare- Spetsnaz Spawn|Spawn theme in Call of Duty 4]] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 [[Video:CoD Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack - Going Loud|Spetsnaz's full theme in Modern Warfare 2]] Call of Duty: Black Ops [[Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Spetsnaz theme|Spetsnaz's full theme in Black Ops]] Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 [[Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Spetsnaz Spawn Theme|Spetsnaz's spawn in Modern Wardare 3.]] [{Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Spetsnaz Victory Theme|Spetsnaz's victory theme in Modern Warfare 3.]] [[Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Spetsnaz Defeat Theme|Spetsnaz's defeat theme in Modern Warfare 3.]] Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Russia Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions